


Bridge To Elysium

by Woof28



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woof28/pseuds/Woof28
Summary: (AU) The year is 2034. Alrest City. The world has been introduced to a new kind of competition, The Bridge To Elysium. Every year, thirty players all compete to win fame and glory. But there's a catch: lose, and you die. Among the competitors are two teenagers: Pyra, a girl who longs to win the Bridge To Elysium, and Rex, the boy who loved her. This is their story.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Nia, Homura | Pyra/Rex, Nia/Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Bridge To Elysium

Chapter 1

2034.  
Alrest City.

This is where we begin our story.

Well, technically, it begins five years earlier, in the year 2029. When it first appeared. The Bridge To Elysium. It was out of the blue, invented by a man known only as the Architect.

"What is the Bridge To Elysium?" You might ask. Calm yourself, kiddos. I'm getting to that. Nobody knew who the architect was, or where he came from. He was a total mystery.

Now let me tell you just what the hell the Bridge To Elysium was.

Starting in 2029, the Bridge To Elysium was an annual tournament held every year in which thirty contestants were put in a virtual arena, courtesy of the top-class virtual reality consoles that allowed Players to feel anything that their in-game avatar felt. In BTE, there was one objective: be the first to reach Elysium, a fantasy city of the clouds type deal.

But there was a catch. Win, and you get glory, fame, and ten billion yen. Lose, and your VR headset shoots a thousand tiny needles into your brain, killing you instantly. Pretty brutal, I know.

Thirty people go in. Three come out alive. As you maybe have inferred, the beginning of this story will focus on two specific individuals, Rex and Pyra, two teenagers brought together by hard times.

But of course, more details later.

Let's meet Rex now, shall we?

Rex's POV

I don't want to get up. Heck, who does? If there's something I want, it's to stay in bed and read manga. But reading manga doesn't pay the bills.

I sit up and yawn. How many hours of sleep did I have last night? I'm so tired...

I stand up out of bed and look out my window at downtown Alrest City. Dad used to say that he loved this city. It was full of opportunities, he said. I wonder what Dad would say if he could see me now.

Probably make some crappy joke about how I have a girl living under my roof. But that's just Pyra. The two of us had met two years prior. Since then, we've been sharing a small apartment that I was barely able to buy.

But we aren't living together because we were dating or something. No, it was pretty much the opposite. Although there are times where I wish we are more than just friends- What am I saying?! Goddamn it, I shouldn't think that way. She probably doesn't even feel the same way- Stop thinking that way!

Speaking of Pyra, I wonder if she's up yet.

I walk over to my tiny closet and pull out a pair of faded jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a red windbreaker. It's been getting cold lately, and I should get to work soon.

I exit my room and knock on her door, her room is quite literally next to mine.

"Pyra? You up yet?" I call.

No response.

"Pyra?" I call, a little louder.

No response.

"Pyra! I'm coming in!" I call.

I open the door and step into her room. She's nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell!?" I shout. Where is she?

Then I notice something. There's a note on her bed. I step forward and grab the note.

Not sure what to expect, I quickly read over the note. The words on the note make me freeze.

"No. No. No."

Why? Why is she doing this!? I need to stop her. I rush out of her room and bolt to the front door. I yank it open and slam it shut.

I leave the apartment building and run as fast as I can through Alrest City. When did she leave? How far is she?

She can't do this! I haven't even got to tell her- no, now is not the time to think about that. All I can do now is pray that I can convince her to come back home.

Here we are! The first chapter of my new story! I hope you enjoyed it! Please please PLEASE don't forget to post a comment! I really wanna hear what people think, so I know if people wish to see more of this story!  
Anyway, see ya'll next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three Hours Earlier

Pyra's POV

Today is the day. Today is the day I do what I've waited for.

Hurriedly, I sit up and out of bed. I quickly cross my dark room and open my closet. I am quick to slip on the first shirt and pants that my hands touch. And one more thing: my good luck charm.

It's a necklace with a peculiar crystal on the end. It's a small green crystal with the distinct shape of a cross, with a small red X shape on it. Rex would say that the red of the small X matched my hair color.

Rex. Thinking of him gives me a sharp pang of guilt.

I haven't even told him what I'm going to do. How will he react when he wakes up and sees that I'm not here? What will he do?

I remind myself that I'm doing this so, in the future, we might be able to live a peaceful life together. Together. With him by my side.

Ever since that day two years ago, when we met, I have slowly felt my feelings for him grow from just a friend to something more. It hasn't been until recently that my mind has made it official. I'm in love with Rex.

But how am I supposed to tell him that? How are you supposed to confess to someone you love? I wanted to confess to him for so long, but I don't know-how. And anyway, how would he take it?

I already know that he lived a hard life before we met. Now, with me here, it's just been so much harder. I try to help him out, but it's not enough. Money is tight, our jobs don't pay enough. We can't keep this up for long. That's why I'm doing this. We need that yen that The Bridge To Elysium is offering. I just need to win it.

I take a deep breath. It's time to go. I hastily write a short note for Rex, and in a moment, I find myself in his room. He's sleeping soundly in his bed. Tears begin to flow down my face. What If I don't come back? What if I don't survive? I'd be wasting my chance with him. No, I need to do this.

Suddenly, I can't stop myself, in an instant, I lean over and plant a soft and quick kiss on his lips. He rolls over on his side but doesn't wake up.

I suddenly feel the urge to leave. I turn around, leave his room, and in a few moments, leave our apartment.

Four Hours Later

Finally. I made it.

The skyscraper that is Elysium Co.

Elysium Co. is an insanely tall building. I know that the bottom floor is for registrations to become a Player, the floors above act as a hotel for the Players before they are sent into the Bridge To Elysium, and all the other floors are office spaces are for employees. I also know that the top floor is the Architects.

I take a deep breath. I'm going to register, and I'm going to win.

I take a step forward. Jesus, what if-

"Pyra!"

A shout from behind me jolts me out of my thoughts. I immediately recognize the voice. It's one I know all too well.

It's Rex's.

Damnit.

Hope you enjoyed it! See you all next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who's posted a comment or favorited/followed the story! You're all angels! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the wait!

Chapter 3  
Three hours earlier  
Rex's POV  
I run through the streets of Alrest City, making my way to Elysium Co.  
While running, something on my right catches my eye. A small, run-down restaurant. I know this restaurant. I used to come here a couple of years back. And next to the restaurant... a dark alley. An alley I know all too well.  
It's where I met Pyra.  
Two Years Earlier  
December 13, 2032  
Surrounded by people, I slowly walk home from work, counting my meager earnings from the day. I sigh. Just barely enough to get by on. As I walk, I pass a small restaurant will an alleyway next to it.  
Suddenly, I hear a loud shout from the alleyway.  
"Get back here, you little shit!"  
Surprised, I turn to the alleyway to see what is going on.  
In the alleyway, I see a girl with red hair (actual red hair!), clutching a piece of bread to her chest while running. I also notice that the clothes she is wearing are muddy and torn.  
Chasing the girl is a boy who I guess to be about 17 or 18. He is tall, has dark brown hair, and I notice that his clothes are also not in the best condition.  
"Give that back you little bitch!" the boy shouts.  
The girl attempts to outrun the boy, but he is faster than her. Soon, he catches up to her, grabs her by the shoulders, and slams her against a brick wall. The girl yelps in pain.  
The boy isn't done yet. He smashes his right fist against her face twice, and I see blood run down the girl's face.  
I wince. I can't watch this. I have to do something. My dad used to say that whenever someone needs help, no matter who they are, you need to help them.  
With this in mind, I walk into the alleyway, toward the boy and girl.  
"Hey!" I shout. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
The boy turns to me. "None of your damn business."  
"It doesn't matter if it's my business or not," I say, "you can't just beat her up!"  
The boy glares at me. "This little bitch stole the food that I had bought for my starving family. I don't give two shits if she's starving too. It's mine"  
"So?" I question. "Just take your damn bread and leave. Leave her alone."  
The boy continues to glare at me, but he eventually lets go of the girl, retrieves his bread, and walks away.  
After the boy leaves, I walk up to the girl. "Are you okay?" I ask.  
The girl nods and looks me in the eyes. I see blood continue to run down from her face.  
I have no clue what to say. All that tumbles out of me is "Why did you steal from him?"  
She noticeably flinches. "I needed it."  
"Needed it?" I question.  
She is quiet for a few moments before saying "I'm homeless. I don't have any money. I haven't eaten in at least two days."  
Of course. Why didn't I expect that?  
The girl is silent again before saying, "By the way, my name is Fukada. Pyra Fukada."  
"Oh!" I reply. "Nice to meet you, Fukada. My name is Hatanaka. Rex Hatanaka."  
The girl smiles. "Nice you meet you too, Hatanaka."  
Both of us are silent then.  
I break the silence by saying, "Hey, Fukada? Would you want to live with me for a while?"  
Fukada's eyes widen. "H-huh?"  
"Well," I begin, "I can't just walk away after learning that you're living on the streets. I only have a small apartment a few blocks from here, but I can make room for you."  
Fukada smiles. "R-really? You would let me?"  
I nod. "Of course."  
Fukada suddenly runs at me and wraps me into an embrace. "Thank you, Hatanaka. Thank you so much."

2034  
I can still remember that day clearly. The day when we met. Back when we first met, she only called me Hatanaka (my last name) and I called her Fukada (her last name). After we became better friends, I started calling her by her first name, and she did the same with me.  
But now she's runoff. And I need to get her back. Or she could die.

Later  
Eventually, I reach Elysium Co.  
I wasn't expecting to catch up to Pyra. I thought she would be inside by now. But no, I made it just in time. I can see her, standing in front of the building.  
I manage to call out to her. "Pyra!"  
She freezes and turns around. I see the shock in her eyes.  
Then she speaks.  
"What the fu-"


End file.
